


huff n puff

by starryhoch (slytherminie)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rivals and Lovers, Secret Relationship, Volleyball, jock jeonghan is a reality that we should address more often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherminie/pseuds/starryhoch
Summary: “Yoon Jeonghan,” Junhui says, using the hem of his jersey to wipe at the sweat that has gathered on his forehead. Joshua patiently waits for an explanation, but their coach calls for them to regroup and start the ten minutes of free spikes. Joshua finds a ball and puts himself in line, behind Junhui, who turns around to smirk at him.“Keep your eyes on Yoon Jeonghan.”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140
Collections: Seventeen Holidays





	huff n puff

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this already on [dreamwidth](https://17hols.dreamwidth.org/4520.html?thread=195752#cmt195752) to fill this [prompt](https://17hols.dreamwidth.org/4520.html?thread=181416#cmt181416), but since this story will be part of a little series I thought it'd be nice to put it here as well so I can make a collection when I actually post the other work.
> 
> JOCK JEONGHAN RIGHTS!!!! Enjoy this silly little thing <3

“Never trust appearances.”

Joshua turns around to look at his teammate, Junhui wearing a delighted little smile on his face, his eyes glimmering with secrets he wants to spill. 

“What?” Joshua asks, because he genuinely doesn’t know what the other is talking about. With a shrug, Jun deescretly points at the other team’s setter, who’s sprawled down on the gym’s floor, seemingly already exhausted after just half an hour of warmups. Jun has probably caught Joshua staring at him. 

“Yoon Jeonghan,” Junhui says, using the hem of his jersey to wipe at the sweat that has gathered on his forehead. Joshua patiently waits for an explanation, but their coach calls for them to regroup and start the ten minutes of free spikes. Joshua finds a ball and puts himself in line, behind Junhui, who turns around to smirk at him. 

“Keep your eyes on Yoon Jeonghan.”

Still confused, Joshua does as instructed - not that he needed any encouragement to do so. On the other side of the net, Jeonghan is back on his feet, only half of his smile showing up with the way he’s standing sideways next to it, sending ball after ball in the air. Amazement fills Joshua as he stares at the meticulous precision with which Jeonghan chooses the right height and length of every toss, as if he knows where all of his spikers want the ball to be for the attack to be successful. 

“He’s the best setter of the tournament,” Junhui informs him before passing the ball in his hands to Seungkwan, flying in the air to place it with a powerful strike along the left boundary line on the opposite court. Loud cheers come from their teammates, making Junhui beam at them. 

When the game starts, it’s brutal.

“This isn’t volleyball, this is violence,” Jun tells the team during the first mandatory break as he chugs down water and salts. Seungkwan lightly kicks his knee, puffing out his cheeks. “Focus on the game, you prick.”

They’re losing the first set, six to eight. Just two points, but so far the pace has been exhausting, each ball lasting several minutes before either of the teams managed to score. Yoon Jeonghan, as Junhui said, proves to be insanely good at what he does. 

He doesn’t look particularly strong, or athletic, but he moves around the court in fast steps and seems to always know where his teammates are. His strategy is so flawless that trying to stop his spikers turn out to be a feat, Mingyu having to run back and forth from one end of the net to the other, panting hard just after the first three exchanges. 

The two points of advantage the other team has over them are Jeonghan’s doing, the first one coming from a spike that he attempted himself on second touch - “What the fuck is he doing?!” Seungkwan screeched before he had to dive and defend the ball, uselessly so as it smacked on the linoleum with finality. The other was a dink that fell just out of Joshua’s reach. When he looked up after rolling on the ground in a futile attempt to save the ball, Jeonghan was smiling at him through the net’s holes, cocky. 

A brutal game.

They end up losing.

It’s after their coach makes them stretch and goes with them through the things they have to work on if they want to better themselves, after the showers, after Joshua has dressed himself back into his tracksuit with the university logo on the front of the sweater, that he finds Jeonghan outside of the arena.

“Nice game,” Joshua tells him. No needs for greetings or pleasantries. 

“I thought Seungkwan was getting ready to climb the net and throttle me with his hands,” Jeonghan replies, chuckling under his breath. With a roll of his eyes, Joshua shoves his right elbow to make him move from where he’s leaning against the wall. 

“You kept teasing him.”

“Deserved.”

They melt into the shadows at the side of the indoor stadium, hidden behind two minivans and the wall that Jeonghan glues himself back to. 

“You were so sexy when you got on your knees to save that dink on the third set.” Jeonghan pulls at the zipper of Joshua’s sweater to tug it down, sneaking his arms around his torso to steal his body heat. Joshua lets him, chuckling against his temple when his boyfriend dips his head to give a feather-light kiss to his exposed neck. 

“Get over yourself.” Jeonghan looks up at him, tilting his head in confusion before Joshua speaks again. “You always like when I’m on my knees because of you.” 

Jeonghan laughs, the familiar sound making Joshua’s heart do small backflips. It’s not a pretty laugh, but Joshua loves it all the same. Just like he loves the man who produces it. 

“We’re gonna beat you next time,” Joshua whispers against his lips, stealing Jeonghan’s sounds of protest right out of his mouth. The cold is starting to get to them, but sharing the warmth of kisses in the open always makes Joshua giddy, always makes the tips of his ear turn to a shade of red so deep that Jeonghan laughs at him, trailing his forefinger along the shell of it.

“You can certainly try.”

“I’ll see you on the weekend,” Joshua tells him, hearing the voices of his teammates getting out of the arena and knowing that their tiny stolen moment is over. “You’re the best player in the tournament,” he adds, kissing the embarrassment off Jeonghan’s face, lips against lips and heart against heart.

“See you,” Jeonghan tells him, leaving one last peck on the tip of his nose. “Thank you for stroking my ego.”

“You know I like stroking things for you.”

Jeonghan huffs a laugh, caressing the side of Joshua’s face before letting him go. He’s taken three steps away when Jeonghan’s voice calls for him again. 

“If you need some one on one training, Hong, you know where to find me.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starryhoch) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slytherminie) :)


End file.
